Modern vehicles are frequently equipped with multi-speed, dual-clutch transmissions (DCT) as part of the subject vehicle's powertrain. Such DCTs are favored for their increased mechanical efficiency in comparison with typical, torque-converter equipped automatic transmissions. Additionally, DCTs are often preferred over typical automated manual transmissions for the capability of DCTs to provide higher quality gear shifts.
A typical DCT employs two friction clutches for shifting among its forward ratios, and accomplishes such shifts by alternating engagement between one and the other of the two friction clutches. Such a multi-speed, dual-clutch transmission may be utilized in a hybrid vehicle, i.e., a vehicle employing two or more distinct power sources, such as an engine and an electric motor, for transmitting propulsion energy to the subject vehicle's driven wheels.